wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zamek w Karpatach/04
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Zamek w Karpatach Wadomość przyniesiona przez pasterza Frika rozeszła się szybko po całej wsi. Sędzia Koltz z lunetą w ręku powrócił do domu wraz z Nikiem i Miriotą; Na tarasie pozostał tylko Frik w otoczeniu jakich dwudziestu osób, mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci, oraz kilku cyganów, niemniej przestraszonych od wieśniaków. Wszyscy zarzucali Frika pytaniami, a pasterz odpowiadał z tą pewnością człowieka, który istotnie widział coś nadzwyczajnego. – Tak – powtarzał – dym unosił się ponad zamkiem i tak będzie ciągle, dopóki kamień nie pozostanie na kamieniu. – Ale kto mógł ogień rozniecić? – spytała jakaś staruszka, pobożnie składając ręce. – Czort – odpowiedział Frik – to złośliwiec, który potrafi rozniecić ogień, lecz nie potrafi go ugasić. Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w stronę zamczyska, usiłując dostrzedz dym, wznoszący się ponad wieżę. Ulegając wpływowi podnieconej wyobraźni, wielu twierdziło, że widzą dym, chociaż w tej chwili wcale go nie było widać. Wrażenie wywołane tą wiadomością było potężne. Trwoga nieopisana owładnęła wszystkimi umysłami. Jakto, zamek opustoszały był zamieszkany? Ale przez jakie istoty, wielki Boże? We wsi Werst znajdowała się karczma, gdzie schodzili się wszyscy wieśniacy, i tacy, którzy lubili wódkę i tacy, którzy jej nigdy nie pili. Właścicielem tej karczmy był żyd Jonasz, mający około lat sześćdziesięciu, z czarnemi błyszczącemi oczyma, garbatym nosem i spiczastą brodą. Uniżony i grzeczny, pożyczał wieśniakom chętnie małe sumki pieniężne, nie okazując się zbyt wymagającym pod względem rękojmi i procentów, chociaż pilnował bardzo, aby każdy wypłacał mu się akuratnie. Jednem słowem, nie był to jeszcze zły człowiek, nie tak, jak inni jego współziomkowie, którzy wyzyskują siedmiogrodzkich wieśniaków. Karczma, zwana pod Królem Maciejem, znajdowała się na przeciwległym końcu wsi od domu sędziego Koltz. Było to stare domostwo, zbudowane w połowie z drzewa, a w połowie z kamienia. Tynk miejscami obleciał z murów, lecz pnące rośliny zasłaniały te szczerby, nadając domowi przyjemną powierzchowność. Przez szklane drzwi, wychodzące na taras, wchodziło się do wnętrza domu, do wielkiej izby w której znajdowały się stoły i stołki przeznaczone dla uczęszczających tu gości, a również stary dębowy kredens, w którym stały półmiski, garnuszki i flaszki i poczerniały od starości kontuar, za którym siadywał Jonasz, zawsze gotów na usługi swych gości. Izba ta zajmowała całą szerokość domu; dwa okna wychodziły na taras, a dwa z przeciwnej strony. Jedno z tych okien prawie zupełnie zasłaniały rośliny pnące, które rosły po stronie zewnętrznej domu, tak, że niewiele światła dostawało się przez nie, z drugiego widać było niższą część doliny Wulkan. O kilka stóp poniżej okna płynęły bystre fale strumienia Nyad. Strumień wypływający z wyniosłości Orgall wił się przez wąwóz i zasilany obficie nawet podczas lata górskimi potokami, z szumem uchodził do łożyska wołoskiej rzeki Syl. Po prawej stronie domu znajdowało się sześć małych pokoików, które przylegały do wielkiej izby i były przeznaczone dla podróżnych, rzadko się tu trafiających, którzy pragnęli odpocząć zanim przejdą granicę. Wiedzieli, że ceny są tu umiarkowane, gospodarz usłużny i tytoń niezły. Jonasz zajmował ciasną izdebkę na poddaszu, z której okienko w dachu wychodziło na taras. W tej to karczmie wieczorem dnia dwudziestego dziewiątego maja zebrały się najpoważniejsze osoby z Werst: sędzia Koltz, nauczyciel Hermod, leśniczy Niko Deck i ze dwunastu znaczniejszych mieszkańców wioski; między nimi był także pasterz Frik, który chociaż biedny, cieszył się wielkiem uznaniem. Brakowało tylko doktora Patak, gdyż został wezwany przez jakiegoś dawnego swego pacyenta, który się już wybierał na tamten świat. Odjeżdżając, Patak powiedział, że postara się wrócić jak najprędzej. Rozmawiano właśnie o ważnym wypadku dnia dzisiejszego, ale przytem nie zapomniano o jadle i napoju. Jonasz usługiwał wszystkim, przynosząc jednym mamałygę, rodzaj ciasta z kukurydzowej mąki, dość smacznego, gdy się je spożywa z mlekiem; drugim wódkę, lub inną jaką przekąskę. Izraelita zwracał baczną uwagę na to, aby goście jedli siedząc, gdyż uważał, że jedli wtedy więcej. Dziś zdawało się Jonaszowi, że wieczór znaczne przyniesie mu korzyści, gdyż w izbie nie było ani jednego pustego miejsca; usłużny właściciel gospody kręcił się ciągle z gąsiorkiem, dolewając do kubków, stojących przed gośćmi. Było może wpół do dziewiątej wieczór. Rozmawiano już dość długo, a między zebranymi nie dochodziło jakoś do porozumienia. Wszyscy jednak zgadzali się pod jednym względem, a mianowicie, że jeśli stary zamek był zamieszkały przez jakichś obcych ludzi, to stawał się tak niebezpiecznym dla wsi Werst, jak niebezpieczną byłaby fabryka prochu w pobliżu miasta. – To kwestya bardzo ważna, – odezwał się wójt Koltz. – Bardzo ważna! – potwierdził nauczyciel, otaczając się kłębami tytoniowego dymu. – Nie ulega wątpliwości – odezwał się Jonasz – że złe wieści obiegające o zamku szkodziłyby bardzo naszej okolicy. – A teraz będzie jeszcze gorzej! – zawołał nauczyciel. – Cudzoziemcy rzadko przyjeżdżają – przerwał z westchnieniem wójt Koltz. – A teraz nie będą przyjeżdżali wcale! – dodał Jonasz również z westchnieniem. – Wielu mieszkańców chce się już ztąd wynosić – odezwał się jeden z obecnych. – Ja pierwszy to uczynię – odpowiedział jakiś wieśniak z okolicy – i wyniosę się z pewnością, skoro tylko sprzedam winnicę… – Nie tak łatwo znajdziesz na nie nabywcę, rzekł Jonasz. Oprócz trwogi, jaką wzbudzało we wszystkich sąsiedztwo zamku, groziło im jeszcze pogorszenie majątkowych interesów. Im mniej będzie podróżnych, tem więcej ucierpi karczmarz, wójt Koltz będzie miał mniejsze dochody od kopytkowego, a rolnikom jeszcze trudniej będzie sprzedawać grunta, i teraz już je sprzedawano za bezcen. Jeżeli położenie było niewesołe, pomimo, że duchy zamkowo siedziały cicho, cóż to będzie, skoro objawiły swą obecność? Wreszcie pasterz Frik odezwał się z wahaniem. – Możeby to trzeba?… – Co takiego? – zapytał wójt Koltz. – Pójść do zamczyska, mój panie! Obecni spojrzeli po sobie, potem spuścili oczy lecz nikt nie nie odrzekł ani słówka. Po długiej chwili milczenia Jonasz odezwał się pierwszy: – Pasterz twój, panie wójcie – rzekł głosem pewnym i śmiałym – wskazał jedyną możliwą drogę wyjścia z tak trudnego położenia. – Udać się do zamku? – Tak, moi przyjaciele – potwierdził karczmarz. – Jeżeli dym unosi się z komina wieży zamkowej, oczywiście palić się musi ogień, a jeżeli jest ogień, jakaś ręka musiała go rozniecić. – Ręka… gdyby tylko nie pazur – odpowiedział stary wieśniak, potrząsając głową. – Ręka, czy pazur – to już wszystko jedno – rzekł znowu karczmarz. – Trzeba się przedewszystkiem dowiedzieć, co to znaczy? Od czasu gdy baron Rudolf de Gortz opuścił zamek, dym ukazał się po raz pierwszy z kominów jego. – Być może, iż już przedtem dym się wydobywał, tylko nikt na to nie zwrócił uwagi – odezwał się wójt Koltz. – Na to się nigdy nie zgodzę! – zawołał z żywością nauczyciel. – A ja przeciwnie uważam to za rzecz zupełnie możliwą – dodał sędzia Koltz – a to dlatego, że nie mieliśmy przedtem lunety, któraby nam pozwoliła widzieć dokładnie, co się dzieje w zamku. Uwaga była słuszna. Zdarzenie mogło mieć miejsce, chociaż tego nie dostrzegł nawet Frik, mający doskonałe oczy. Nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że jakieś istoty żyjące zajmowały teraz zamek wśród gór. A sąsiedztwo takie groziło wielkiem niebezpieczeństwem. – Istoty ludzkie? – z tajemniczą miną rzekł nauczyciel Hermod. – Nie jestem tego zdania, moi przyjaciele. Dlaczegożby istotom ludzkim miało przyjść do głowy schronić się do zaklętego zamczyska? W jakim celu uczyniłyby to? W jaki sposób by się tam dostały? – A któż to ma być, owi przybysze? – zawołał wójt Koltz. – Jakieś nadprzyrodzone istoty – odpowiedział doniosłym głosem Hermod. – Są to zapewne duchy, widma, upiory, kto wie nawet, czy nie owe najniebezpieczniejsze potwory, będące w połowie wężami, a w połowie kobietami?… Podczas gdy Hermod wyliczał straszydła, obecni patrzyli z trwogą, jedni na drzwi, drudzy na okna, a trzeci w komin, jak gdyby się spodziewali, że ukażą im się widma, wywołane przez nauczyciela szkółki. – Jednakże, moi dobrzy przyjaciele – odważył się przemówić Jonasz – jeżeli te istoty są duchami, nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego rozniecają ogień, kiedy nie potrzebują nic gotować? – A w jakiż sposób przyrządzają czary? – odparł Frik. – Zapominacie, że do czarów trzeba także ognia. – Masz słuszność – dodał Hermod stanowczym tonem, który nie dopuszczał żadnego powątpiewania. Wszyscy się zgodzili na to, że zamek wśród gór zamieszkały był przez duchy, które go obrały sobie za miejsce swoich intryg i knowań potajemnych. Do tej pory Niko Deck nie brał wcale udziału w rozmowie, słuchał tylko uważnie, co mówili drudzy. Stary zamek ze swymi tajemniczymi murami, starożytnem pochodzeniem i budową, przypominającą czasy feodalne, wzbudzał w nim ciekawość i szacunek zarazem. A chociaż Niko był równie łatwowiernym jak i inni mieszkańcy Werst, nie zbywało mu na odwadze i nieraz już okazywał chęć zwiedzenia ruin. Wprawdzie wszyscy mu odradzali, ale Niko Deck uporczywie zwykle trzymał się przy raz powziętem postanowieniu. W tej chwili Niko milczał i nikt nie potwierdził propozycyi wniesionej przez Frika. Któżby przy zdrowych zmysłach chciał iść do zaklętego zamku?… Każdy szukał w głowie wymówki, którąby się mógł wykręcić… Koltz był już za stary na tak uciążliwą wędrówkę, nauczyciel musiał pilnować szkoły, a Jonasz karczmy; obowiązkiem Frika było dozorować trzody, a inni wieśniacy musieli także, albo paść bydło, albo uprawiać rolę. Nie, żaden z nich nie chciał się na to narażać, a każdy powtarzał sobie w duchu: – Ten, kto się ośmieli pójść do zamczyska, może już nigdy stamtąd nie wrócić. W tej chwili drzwi karczmy otworzyły się z łoskotem ku wielkiej trwodze zabranych gości i na progu ukazał się… Patak, bynajmniej nie podobny do owej zaczarowanej bogini, o której wspominał Hermod. Pacyent doktora umarł, i Patak podążył na zgromadzenie do karczmy pod Królem Maciejem. – Otóż i doktór! zawołał wójt Koltz. Doktór przywitał się ze wszystkimi i rzekł z lekką ironią: – A więc ciągle mówicie o starym zamku, w którym podług waszego mniemania mieszka czort!… Ach, jacy z was tchórze!… Co was to obchodzi, czy dym unosi się z kominów zamkowych, lub nie?… Nasz uczony nauczyciel Hermod także cały dzień otacza się kłębami tytuniowego dymu i nikt niema o to do niego pretensyi… Rzeczywiście w całej okolicy zapanowała trwoga, o niczem innem nie mówią, jak tylko o tem, że upiory roznieciły ogień w zamku?… Nic dziwnego, może mają katar. Być może, iż pomimo maja zimno panuje w komnatach zamkowych. A może zajmują się pieczeniem chleba dla tamtego świata?… Przecież i tam trzeba jeść, kiedy człowiek zmartwychwstaje!… Może to piekarze niebiescy osiedlili się wśród starych ruin? Mieszkańcy wioski Werst nie lubili tego rodzaju żartów, nikt też nie odpowiedział na nie. Wreszcie Koltz zapytał: – A zatem, doktorze, nie przywiązujesz żadnej wagi do tego, co się dzieje w zamku? – Żadnej, panie Koltz. – Przecież wiele razy powtarzałeś, że byłbyś gotów udać się tam, jeśliby cię kto do tego zachęcił? – Ja? powtórzył z niechęcią Patak, jak gdyby nie przypominał sobie tych słów, wyrzeczonych dawniej. – Jakto? czyż tego nie mówiłeś i nie powtarzałeś wiele razy? nalegał nauczyciel. – No, nie przeczę, że mówiłem to nie raz… i jeśli o powtórzenie tego… – Nie, chodzi o wykonanie, rzekł Hermod. – Prosimy cię o to usilnie, doktorze! dodał wójt Koltz: – Rozumiecie zapewne, moi przyjaciele… że taka propozycya… – No, jeśli się pan wahasz! zawołał karczmarz, to nie potrzebujemy cię prosić, dość tylko przypomnieć dane słowo. – Jakie słowo? podchwycił doktór. – Twoje własne słowo, doktorze. – Daj no pokój, Jonaszu, przerwał Koltz. Wiemy wszyscy, że Patak jest człowiekiem, który dotrzymuje danego słowa… To co powiedział, że uczyni, uczyni z pewnością… choćby dlatego aby oddać przysługę naszej wiosce i całej okolicy… – Jakto, więc mówicie na seryo?… Chcecie, abym poszedł do zamku wśród gór, – zaczął doktór; którego twarz czerwona nagle pobladła. – Nie możesz się od tego uchylić, odpowiedział stanowczo wójt Koltz. – Proszę was, dobrzy przyjaciele… proszę was… zastanówcie się trochę… – Już zastanowiliśmy się dostatecznie, odpowiedział Jonasz. – Pomyślcie, na co by mi się przydało, gdybym tam poszedł?… Cóż ja tam odkryję?… Może jakich poczciwych ludzi, którzy się schronili do zamku i nie przeszkadzają nikomu?… – No, w takim razie, jeśli to są poczciwi ludzie, dodał nauczyciel Hermod, nie masz się pan czego lękać, będziesz mógł nawet ofiarować im swoje usługi. – Gdyby potrzebowali moich usług, odpowiedział doktór Patak, i gdyby mnie wezwali, nie wahałbym się, wierzcie mi… udać się do zamku… Ale ja nie chodzę tam, gdzie mnie nie proszą, ani też nie leczę za darmo… – Zapłacimy ci za twoje trudy, odezwał się wójt Koltz, i to natychmiast. – Kto mi zapłaci? – Ja… my wszyscy… tyle, ile będziesz chciał, odezwało się kilkanaście głosów. Lecz pomimo zapewnień doktór był takim samym tchórzem, jak wszyscy mieszkańcy Werst. Ale udając do tej pory mądrzejszego od innych, wyśmiewając się z legend i podań, był teraz w kłopocie, jak odmówić przysługi, której od niego żądano. Pomimo sowitego wynagrodzenia, nie chciał iść do zamku. Starał się więc przekonać zgromadzonych, że wycieczka jego nie przyniosłaby żadnej korzyści, i że mieszkańcy wioski naraziliby się na śmieszność, wysyłając go do opuszczonych ruin. Opór jego wywołał długą rozprawę. – Zdaje mi się doktorze, że nie narazisz się na żadne niebezpieczeństwo, gdyż nie wierzysz w duchy, zaczął nauczyciel Hermod. – Nie, nie wierzę w duchy. – A więc jeśli w zamku nie przebywają duchy, tylko ludzie, to poznasz się z nimi. Dowodzenie nauczyciela nie było pozbawione logiki, i trudno było coś na to odpowiedzieć. – Pod tym względem zgadzam się z tobą, Hermodzie! rzekł Patak. Ale jeśli mnie tam zatrzymają w zamczysku… – To tylko będzie dowód, że przyjęli cię gościnnie, odezwał się Jonasz. – Bez wątpienia; jednakże gdyby się moja nieobecność przedłużała, a ktoś potrzebował mojej pomocy w wiosce?… – Wszyscy jesteśmy zdrowi zupełnie, odpowiedział wójt Koltz, niema w wiosce ani jednego chorego. – Powiedz otwarcie, doktorze… czy jesteś zdecydowany pójść tam? zapytał karczmarz. – Bynajmniej, odparł doktór. Ale nie czynię tego przez obawę; o nie!… wiecie dobrze, że nie daję wiary tym wszystkim baśniom… Powiem otwarcie, że to wszystko wydaje mi się śmiesznem i niedorzecznem. Dlatego, że dym ukazał się ponad wieżą zamkową, dym, który może nie jest dymem… Ależ nie, stanowczo nie pójdę do zamku!… – Ale ja pójdę! odezwał, się milczący dotąd leśniczy Niko Deck. – Ty, Niku? zawołał wójt Koltz. – Tak, ale pod warunkiem, że towarzyszyć mi będzie doktór Patak. Doktór zerwał się ze stołka. – Czy myślisz o tem naprawdę, mój panie leśniczy? zapytał. Ja… miałbym ci towarzyszyć!… Rzeczywiście… byłaby to przyjemna przechadzka… dla nas obydwóch… gdyby… mogła się na cóś przydać… i gdyby się można na nią odważyć… Wiesz Niku, że niema nawet drogi, któraby wiodła do zamku… Nie moglibyśmy się tam dostać… – Powiedziałem, że pójdę do zamku, odpowiedział Niko Deck, a skoro powiedziałem, że pójdę, to pójdę!… – Ależ ja tego nie powiedziałem, rzekł doktór z obawą. – Tak, tak, mówiłeś to pan! odezwał się Jonasz. – Tak, tak, mówiłeś to pan! potwierdzili wszyscy. Dawny dozorca szpitalny nie wiedział, jak się bronić. Ah! jakże teraz żałował w duchu, że się tak nieoględnie zaplątał w tę sprawę. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, aby słowa jego brano na seryo i kazano mu narażać jego własną osobę… Teraz niepodobieństwem było się cofać, nie narażając się na pośmiewisko mieszkańców wioski Werst i wsi okolicznych. Postanowił więc nie okazywać miotającej nim trwogi. – No, jeśli tego chcecie koniecznie – rzekł – będę towarzyszył Nikowi, chociaż uważam to za rzecz zupełnie bezużyteczną! – Dobrze, doktorze Patak, doskonale! – zawołali gości, zgromadzeni w karczmie. – I kiedyż wybierzemy się na tę wycieczkę, panie leśniku? – zapytał doktór z obojętnością, którą chciał pokryć trwogę. – Jutro zrana – odpowiedział Niko. Po tych słowach długa nastąpiła cisza, dowodząc jak wszyscy obecni głęboko byli wzruszeni. Wypróżnione butelki i kieliszki stały na stole, a jednak nikt nie myślał wracać do domu. To też Jonasz zakrzątnął się, aby pełne postawić gąsiorki. Nagle wpośród głębokiej ciszy, zalegającej izbę, odezwał się głos jakiś, wymawiając zwolna i dobitnie następujące wyrazy: „Mikołaju Deck, nie chodź jutro do zamku!… Nie chodź tam… gdyż może ci się przytrafić nieszczęście!” Któż to przemawiał w ten sposób? Skąd pochodził ów głos, którego nikt nie znał i który zdawał się pochodzić z ust niewidzialnych?… Ma się rozumieć, że to mógł być tylko głos upiora głos jakiś nadprzyrodzony, głos z tamtego świata. Można sobie łatwo wyobrazić przestrach wszystkich. Nikt nie śmiał spojrzeć jeden na drugiego, nikt nie śmiał przemówić słowa. Najodważniejszym był oczywiście Niko. Był pewnym, że te słowa wymówił ktoś, znajdujący się w pokoju. Leśniczy postąpił śmiało do kredensu i otworzył go… Nie było tam jednak nikogo. Podszedł do drzwi, otworzył je, wyszedł na taras aż do drogi, biegnącej pośrodku wioski. Nie spotkał i tu nikogo. W kilka chwil później wójt Koltz, nauczyciel Hermod, doktór Patak, Niko Deck, pasterz Frik i inni goście wyszli z karczmy, pozostawiając samego Jonasza, który pospiesznie drzwi zaryglował. Tej nocy mieszkańcy Werst pozamykali starannie drzwi swoich domostw, jak gdyby im w istocie groziły fantastyczne zjawiska… Nieopisana trwoga zapanowała we wsi.